


Club night

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Series: Moving on [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Not tagging cameos, Song fic, goth/ halloween au, unashamed emo reference in fic with goth music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Takeru is back in Den City Halloween night for a surprise visit but he's the one in for a surprise when he goes to visit Yusaku.





	Club night

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the Halloween night I wish I could have but am too broke and socially awkward too.  
....bleep even the title is feeling like a music reference anyway here's a different one for giggles 
> 
> If I only were a Goth  
With my hair up, I'd look fancy  
Like Siouxsie and the Banshees  
With silk or velvet cloth  
Dressed in boots, never sandals  
And the room would be lit with candles  
If I only were a Goth
> 
> From the bottom of my heart impure  
Would I like another clove? Well, sure  
And after that, we'll go listen to The Cure
> 
> I'd pretend to be a vampire  
Like in stories 'round the campfire  
I'd suck your bloody froth  
*sucking noise*  
Yes the thing I'd be best at  
Is impersonating Lestat  
If I only were a Goth  
Voltaire- If only i were a goth  
The parody song we all need cause goths tend to take things way to seriously these days. On with the Fic!

Takeru came back to Den city without telling Yusaku hoping to surprise him. He stopped by the café to see if he was helping Kusanagi man the truck today with there being a few more people out. 

“Hey, Takeru nice to see you back in town” the man greeted waving his prongs at him he was in the middle of working on someone’s order when he spotted the teen approaching. “So, you come back to have some fun for Halloween!” He inquired with a curious look. Takeru just shrugged at him, Halloween wasn’t a big thing in his hometown and last time he was here it didn’t seem all that popular. “No, I just wanted to stop for a surprise visit, Is Yusaku around?” was his response. Then he noticed Jin pop up next to his brother in a cheesy pair of devil horns. He greeted Takeru with a big grin while he hurried to finish the order the elder was working on. Since now has a second to reply to the silver haired teen, “No he said he had some big project to work on for school so he couldn’t work tonight”. He throws his hands up in away that said he didn’t believe what he was told.

That look turned into something that really should set alarms off for Takeru. “Why don’t you go visit him at home and drag the hermit out for some fun, there’s supposed to be a something going on at the pier for the Halloween why don’t you go there?”. “Shouichi and I will be moving the truck over there later,” piped Jin. Takeru just runs his hand through his hair thinking he just wanted a slow evening after a long week in school. “Sure, I’ll ask Yusaku when I see him,” he replies before hurrying off. It was getting late and more and more people seemed to be coming out of every crook and cranny. Though the building Yusaku lived in seemed to scare everyone away.

Takeru stopped outside Yusaku’s door quietly hopping that he’s not interrupting him. He stood outside long enough to hear a steady beat coming from inside.

_“Let me weep you this poem as Heaven’s gates close_

_Paint you my soul scarred and alone_

_Waiting for your kiss to take me back home”_

Takeru blinked he didn’t think Yusaku even liked music let alone the alternative genres but maybe it was Ai playing it. He figured he asked when someone came to the door, so he knocked loudly to get someone’s attention. The teen listened as loud bangs and shouts came from the other side of the door (the music also seemed to stop) before he was greeted with the wide toothy grin of Ai. “Oooh look what the witch dragged in” the android purred looking more like a Victorian housewife greeting guests then he should have. Before Takeru even had a chance to respond Ai dragged him inside eagerly. Looking at Ai he was reminded briefly of how Flame would react to his fellow ignis’s childishness. He felt a momentary pang of sadness thinking about Flame. It didn’t last after he got a good look at Yusaku siting on the floor by his computer.

Takeru gapped abit at his friend. “Takeru your back in town?” he exclaimed trying to keep a steady expression but still looking alittle embarrassed. Yusaku was sitting by a table covered in make up and different odd accessories. The third person in the room decided to make his presence known by plopping down next to Yusaku with a bottle of nail polish before forcefully grabbing his partner’s hand to finish painting them. “Ai” Yusaku huffed at the android but let him continue. The other just gave him a bright smile before waving Takeru to sitting next to them. “So, Takeru what brings you by on such a random night huh” he expressed slyly winking at the teen. Takeru really should be used to Ai but he was still caught up in Yusaku dressed in a dark blue vest trimmed with black lace with a nice black long sleeve button down paired oddly well with some purple eye shadow.

Thank goodness Yusaku was the one to break the tension developing in the room instead of him. “Anyway, it’s nice of you to drop Takeru it’s been awhile since you’ve been in town” he sends him a small apologetic smile while Ai tugged at him. The silver hair teen wished his brain would start functioning again at some point soon. Finally, he took a spot next to the duo on the floor., “Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and Kusanagi said you were probably home” he said with an awkward shrug. “But it looks like you have plans so I might just go hang out with Kusanagi at the pier instead” he continued trying not to sound to disappointed. 

Yusaku looked like he was trying to figure out what to say so Ai finishing up working on his nails turns to Takeru. There’s a gleam in the android’s eye that makes Takeru want to gulp and scoot away. “You could do that, or you come with us instead” he voiced mischievously giving him a look over. This was meet with a jab from his partner. “ow Yusaku that hurts” he cried. Unfazed Yusaku glances over at Takeru. “If you want you can come with us, the local goth club is having a Halloween themed night so it’s sure attract a lot of other people as well,’’ he trailed off. “You don’t have to dress up if you don’t want to, Ai and I wanted to get dressed up for the night” he finished. “For tonight” the android mutters “You would dress up like this everyday if school and most places weren’t so strict on dress codes” he advanced leaning into Yusaku’s personal space with an accusing finger. “Its up to you what you want to do Takeru, sorry we messed up your surprise” Yusaku said apologetically, ignoring Ai.

“No don’t apologize, it’s not like I gave you a heads up that I was coming I’m just kind of shocked you’re into all this” he said waving his hands over the odd and ends on the floor with them. Then he saw Ai’s toothy grin again “Ooh he is alright, where do you think I got the inspiration for my magnificent attire” stated the Android as he got up do to a quick twirl. It was a good thing he wasn’t wearing his cape, or he might of broke something doing so. “Ai, you didn’t get that from me you got that from a badly designed period drama” was the dry reply to that statement. Then Yusaku looked alittle sheepish “But he’s not entirely wrong I am into all this as much as I don’t want to admit it. I put those interest on hold to keep from attracting attention to myself while I worked on getting revenge and then it just became second nature to keep things to myself, “He confessed.

Takeru stopped to considered what Yusaku said to him for a minute before leaning back with a big smile. “Aw being spooky can’t be as bad as being a delinquent can be, here I’ll show you a picture Kiku secretly took of me back then” He replied feeling sympathetic for his friend. Considering Takeru still liked to spike his hair and run around in his track suit Yusaku shouldn’t feel so bad for wanting to dress up in his own way. So, he pulled out his phone showed them both a picture of him standing by the pier in his hometown looking like a thug.

Ai laughed and was jabbed again for it. Recovering quickly Ai spoke up first “so you’re not opposed to looking funny, want to come with us? You never answered!”. Takeru stuttered some causing Yusaku to give Ai an annoyed glare. “What it’s Halloween and it’ll be more fun that way” he whined. Thinking about it Takeru didn’t see what the harm in trying out something his usually closed off friend was into and it was good to try most things at least once. He smiled at the duo “It sounds like fun and maybe I can dress up alittle bit” he exclaimed clapping his hands together excitedly secretly wishing he wouldn’t regret it. Yusaku gives him a bewildered look well Ai looked downright wicked. “Yay, so then montash time” Shouts the android leaning down to turn the music back on. Takeru got the feeling he’s going to regret this.

_“Bela Lugois’s dead_

_Bela Lugois’s dead_

_Undead, undead, undead_

_Undead, undead_, un”- Yusaku reached over to the computer while Ai was painting Takeru’s nails to skip the track. Ai gives him a curious look causing Yusaku to just shrug and says it’s slow.

_“I hear the roar of a big machine_

_Two worlds and in between _

_Love lost, fire at will_

_Dum-dum bullets and shoot to kill, I hear_

_Dive bombers and empire down_

_Empire down”_

Takeru lost track of the music playing while Ai did whatever the hell Ai was doing to him with the occasional objection from Yusaku who just watched his partner use him as a rag doll.

The regret was instant for Takeru. He looked the bathroom mirror mildly horrified. “Ai, he looks like a bad 80’s stereotype” he hears Yusaku complain from the other side of the door. The mirror agreed with that sentiment the teen was in a cheesy fish net shirt with a muscle shirt on top and chunky eyeliner (Ai also spiked his hair up so it was even more prevalent) that made Takeru wonder if Yusaku had a awkward phase before he settling for his current look... he would like to have seen that. While Takeru was picturing Yusaku in awkward baby bat edgy teen phase, said blue haired teen was trying to get his partner to relent on letting Takeru outside like that. Of course, the self-righteous a.i. just decided to find him some platform boots to complete the look.

So Takeru went with Yusaku and Ai to a small unassuming building feeling insecure about the whole thing. He felt better when they got in line behind a herd of people who looked vaguely similarly to him including someone else in a fishnet top…that left nothing to the imagination…Takeru shudders before turning back to the building.

_“You can see her_

_Whenever it rains_

_From Rome to New Orleans _

_Dancing on the graves_

_Burden by the heart she loves her sunglasses after dark_

_And every single day her little life falls apart_

_She’s out to look so macabre and alone _

_She’s close to hook on her dying _

_Just like a gothic girl”_

Once inside Yusaku grabs Takeru’s arm and leds him up a nearby staircase that goes up to balcony above the dance floor. Once up there Takeru gets a good look at the silly skeletons and cobs webs plastered around the building insides. Yusaku drags him over to a table where he looks over the railing at Ai on the dance floor with some guy in white outfit with yellow and probably red hair it was too dark for Takeru to get a good look. The guy would have been the white knight to Ai’s vampire if weren’t for the dark look on his face and matching scar.

“Yeah Ai has made a few interesting acquaintances” Yuskau states barely loud enough to hear over the music. “Sounds about right but what about you Yuskau, this doesn’t seem like your kind of event?” he asks genuinely wondering how this hermit agreed to go out, let alone to a club. “It was Ai’s idea to start going out like this, eventually I gave in and it hasn’t been so bad” his friend supplied. “He likes to be out around people especially ones who don’t accuse him of being a creep for looking the way he does and I don’t mind people watching when it leaves me feeling better for being different, “ he finishes quietly intently looking over the railing. Takeru knows that Yusaku felt there was a canyon between him and everyone else because of the incident but having interests that most people don’t probably made it harder to close that cap. He always had Kiku to connect him to the rest of the world even when he wanted to shut everyone out but Yusaku was alone until he teamed up with Kusanagi and he couldn’t see him asking the man to come to this kind of gathering.

Takeru scooted closer to Yusaku so they might be able to talk to each other. He knows Yusaku isn’t exactly shy or sheepish but he’s not good at emotions so what his seen from his friend tonight has been more then he’s told Takeru since they talked about the incident and how it affected them however vague they both were about it. They’re both quiet while they watch the guy Ai was dancing with be dragged away by another guy with purple hair and overall purple look that surprised Takeru. The Ignis looks like a sad puppy before looking up at them and waving enthusiastically.

The teen stops to think if Ai has night vision when he sees Yusaku smile at his partner giving he a quick wave back. The other looks back a him with a quizzical expression. “Takeru why don’t you go down and dance with Ai for a bit?” He’s abit taken aback by that, he didn’t really consider going down to the dance floor especially with if it meant leaving Yusaku up here on his own. “Im not going down there without you” Takeru said feeling a small amount of stubbornness. “fine, but don’t expect me to be anything other then a wallflower while we’re down there” Yusaku explains leading them both back downstairs over to Ai who seems to have found a duo to converse with. One was a red-haired woman with a blood-stained nurse’s outfit and the other looked like the average biker except with more shiny orange bits. “Yusaku” the man said pleasantly “it’s nice to see you again.” 

“It’s nice to see you again too Yusei” was he response and it seemed like he might have said more but Ai seemed to decide it was as good a time as any to drape himself over Yusaku. The strange duo just snickered at the interaction. “So, Ai was telling us he convinced you to bring your friend along with you tonight” inquired the woman. “Aki, Yusei this is my friend Takeru” Yusaku explain trying to introduce him. Takeru being somewhat out going was happy to oblige “Hi I’m Takeru it’s a pleasure to meet both of you” he expressed stepping closer to the group. Then they heard screaming coming from the crowd by the stage, some blonde was getting into a fight with another red head. The Yusei fellow just seemed to sigh before muttering something about why he brought them out too. “Excuse us we’re probably going to have to leave for the night if those two are already causing trouble, I hope we can meet again sometime soon” Aki chirped before hurrying after Yusei. This night just keeps getting weirder Takeru thought to himself. Then he heard Ai sigh loudly. “Man that makes everyone I was hopping to catch up with tonight” he grumbled loudly. Trying to shake the somewhat heavy android off Yusaku huffs “Ai why don’t you dance with Takeru for a bit then?”. Takeru is startled when that seems to get Ai to jump off Yusaku suddenly. “Your right Yusaku, he’d be perfect to dance with since Ryouga is feeling jealous and the others have to deal with those idiots” he trails off towards the end to look at Takeru. 

He gets led to the dance floor while Yuskau slinks back towards the wall like a shadow. Takeru watches Ai flail around in a similar fashion to everyone else around them before trying to mimic them. He fails spectacularly but he can’t help but enjoy how ludicrous he feels. He spends awhile on the floor laughing with Ai. Occasionally glancing over a Yusaku whose smiling at the two of them from his spot. The purple haired individual from early seemed to have joined him at some point. They continue like that until the Dj stops the music. “All right goryles and ghouls the next few songs are going to be on the more romantic side of things, so I suggest grabbing a partner” he shouts over the crowd. Ai’s expression quickly twists up in a way Takeru can’t read before turning to walk back to the wall, cape flaring out dramatically behind him. 

Takeru follows him watching the Purple haired man that was talking to Yuskau begrudgingly be led away by the white knight. Ai doesn’t say anything as the next song starts, he just stands next to Yusaku looking at his boots. Yusaku doesn’t look much better, despite being okay with being here earlier now he looks like he wants to leave and Takeru is confused. “Guys” Takeru tries to get their attention but they’re both zoned out. “Guys” He tries again this time loud enough to get the attention of some of the people around them. “it’s nothing Takeru we just weren’t expecting this that’s all” Ai voices jumping up from the wall trying look more as excited as he’d been earlier but he could tell he’d seen the same look on Ai’s face when he was going against them awhile ago, while he was trying to cover up his grief over his family and whatever else was eating at him. 

“we’ll just wait for the next few songs to pass before we go back to making fools of ourselves” Ai advanced leaning back against the wall. The three stood tense against the wall for a couple more songs before Yusaku turns to look at Ai. “Fine, if you swear to behave, I’ll go out on the floor with you” He tells Ai looking somewhat nervous. Takeru didn’t think soltis could flush but even in the dark Ai’s complexion got splash of color from that. Ai started to fidget giddily before pulling Yusaku away with an incredibly happy expression. Takeru can’t help but smile watching his friends both looking so peaceful.

_“Baby, won’t you dance with me into the night _

_To the serious moonlight _

_Brighter than the stars above you shine _

_And loving feels alright”_

Takeru just zones out wondering what it would be like if Kiku or Flame saw him tonight. Flame probably would have egged Ai on all night while Kiku might have felt a bit out of place except maybe if the woman Aki had stayed around. They might have gotten along. Either way he was glad he agreed to go out tonight with them, it’s been a lot of fun. Plus, he got to see a side of his friend he can tease him about without anyone catching on. He continued to daydream until the duo came back after the DJ announced he was going playing something a little different. Takeru felt the dancefloor pulse beneath him along with his heart. He noticed Yusaku give Ai the same grimaced expression he usually did t when he wanted to get away from something. So, the Soltis grabbed them both and took them outside.

“Takeru did you make plans for where you’re staying tonight?” Yusaku asked once his heart seemed to have calm down. His confused expression was enough to get Yusaku to glare at him. “Oh, Yusaku you know you’re just going to ask him to stay over tonight anyway so stop being mean” Ai injected teasingly. “and you’re going to sleep outside” was the muttered replied. Ai faked being hurt by that.

They continued like that until they got to Yusaku’s apartment. Both Takeru and Yusaku were tired and fell asleep as soon as they figured that the Silver haired one would sleep on the couch and the now small squishy black creature would stay with Yusaku. It didn’t occur to one of them to take the makeup off…

In the morning with this being Yusaku’s house he had nothing in the fridge so the two chose to stop by café Nagi. Both are now back in their everyday attire which has Takeru glance over at Yusaku before he just shrugs and gets going. Ai though was acting suspicious giving Yusaku looks like he wanted him to stay quiet about something. It had Takeru wondering what was going on, but he was to hungry to think much about it.

They walk up to the truck with Jin working the grill. Kusanagi is behind him working on something on the computer. “Hey Takeru, did you join the black parade last night?” Jin asks laughing. Ai starts laughing to which gets Kusanagi attention who also looks at him and laughs. Takeru looking for some compassion looks toward Yusaku who is trying very hard yet failing to keep a straight face. So completely embarrassed for some unknown reason he goes over to the trucks sideview mirrors to look at himself. Then he notices the smudged-up eyeliner he forgot he let Ai put on him last night he didn’t look in the mirror when he got dressed that morning. Kusagani is never going to let him live this down…then he notices the older man with a camera and runs as fast as he can back to Yusaku’s apartment scaring everyone he comes inContact with.

He wasn’t there to hear Yusaku chaise everyone for being mean, but they knew he’d be alright as soon as he got some make up remover.

**Author's Note:**

> song one is Him- Vampire heart  
two and three are obligatory *eye roll* as they will play at any real goth night you go too  
Bauhaus- Bela lugois's s dead  
The Sisters of Mercy- Lucretia my reflection  
the last two are the 69 Eyes  
Gothic girl and dance d'amour respectively  
Honestly I just really wanted to write a goth au with the song dance d'amour but I even managed an Mcr reference so I'm happy. Trying to find a "goth" song that didn't have a romantic edge or really sad lyrics was hard, from london after midnight to the cruxshadows it was adventure.  
also i tried to avoid making it shippy but it happened anyway


End file.
